Code Geass: Power of the Souls
by MimiTigger
Summary: This story has been re edited, new opening! In an AU, Lelouch had a twin Sister name Layla. Both siblings have strong beliefs and powerful actions, Will the world ever be the same? What if Lloyd had a Neice, how will she effect the story? Follows the main plot line but with different twists and actions. OCxSuzakuxEuphie LelouchxHarem and many other pairings.


"If I had a world of my own

Everything will be nonsense

Nothing will be what it is

Because everything will be what it isn't"

-Her name is Alice by the Shinedown

* * *

><p><span>Kururugi Shrine, Japan July 22, 2009<span>

Children giggles danced in the air down the hill. A set of young raven hair twins. One Boy and Girl, both of them were playing a simple game of tag, with little strategies floating in their heads. Their violet eyes full of innocence and determination to win. After a few moments the twins had pause their little game, not willing to admit defeat from the other, and rolled on the grass smiling, laughing. Their little sister Nunnally ran after them, only to stop and notice her father walking up the stone step embedded in the hill above her. Her father had decided to bring them on a trip to Japan, little did she understand what her father was really doing up in the woods.

Emperor Charles waved his hands at his guards to drop the pale, Japanese nanny. The brunette pushed up weakly from the cool ground as she glared her red eyes at him. For a few second their glare stood strong, until the nanny's lungs gave in and she started to hack up blood. Her blood splattered on the stone slab. She shot her eyes back up at the emperor after her coughing fit.

"How pathetic, a dying nanny body, I didn't expect to find you here. LL." he said towering over her weak body.

"Charles, you really think that I would just run away?"

He clasped his lips together and bent down to the nanny's face. "What were you doing here in Japan?"

The nanny said nothing, except her cruel smile showed her hint of a playing card against the Emperor.

The Emperor snarled and leaded back up, he turned around and walked towards an extensive wall carving. Intricate lines were woven across the wall, representing a gateway to places beyond the imagination. "Alright, LL. Since you have joined us, We can proceed with our little promise. The one that you casted years ago."

The Nanny glared, but fell her head down in pain, another coughing fit hit her. The hot iron flavor churred her stomach. She wasn't going to last long.

"Father?" Little steps echoed from her left. Standing atop of the stone steps was Nunnally. Curiosity had grabbed a hold of her and brought her to seek out her father's actions. Her young lavender eyes widen when she saw the Japanese women coughing to her death.

"Nunnally, You should be here, Go back to your mother." Charles demanded coldly.

Nunnally refused, shaking her head in silence. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to know what her father was doing. What he was doing to the dying women. Charles sighed at her rebellious attitude. He glanced at the guard behind the nanny to take Nunnally back to her mother.

The nanny saw this as her chance to escape. Wiping the blood off her face, She mustered all the energy she had left in her useless body. Once the guard started to walk away from her, she grabbed the guards sword and stumbled over to the little princess. Holding the sharp double edge sword against the royal six year old's fragile neck.

Charles didn't even move, no expression casted on his face. Unlike his guards, who were terrified for the little princess, frozen in fear.

"LL, there is no need for that. If you want to go, you can just walk away." The emperor smirked, lying through his teeth.

LL stood her ground unable to think of her next steps. Threaten to kill the little princess as she stepped back slowly towards the steps. But if she ran, how long would it take for this pathetic body of her to falter and die? If LL choose to stay she would be forced to open the door of ruin. LL didn't want to see chaos and death anymore, she never wanted to see that ever again.

"Papa?" Nunnally whimpered. The sword dangerously close to her pale neck.

LL looked down at the youngest princess of the cold hearted emperor. She saw the pupils of her lavender eyes shrink in the fear of her possible incoming death. Did LL really want to kill another innocent in her battle against Chaos and Death?

Why would it matter? If Charles's plan worked, this girl's death wouldn't matter.

But something deep down in LL told her differently. The fate of this child's life rested in the odd sensation of LL's fingertips. Her left hand tightly grasped against Nunnally's shoulder, originally to hold her against the Sword. The numbingly tingling feeling started slowly up her arm, like a lightning bolt creeping up her body in slow motion.

LL glanced back at the princess, her sandy brown hair curled against her skin from the summer heat. LL felt this feeling before, long ago. This girl was something special, Little Princess Nunnally, Of course, a princess is always special. That meant everything that LL worked so hard for was coming back to place. She smiled darkly and shot her chaotic red eyes at the Emperor.

"Charles, you brought your children here. Disgusting. They could be victims of what comes out." LL said chuckling quietly, Nunnally fidgeted in fright. LL tightened her clasp on the princess shoulder. More tingling zapped up her arm.

"They will be fine." Charles turned around to face his twins down the hill. They had no idea what was happening.

They were already victims, the biggest. If LL's predictions on Nunnally were right, then the twins must have some connection to her ancient arrangement. The twins, Layla and Lelouch vi britannia, twins with the most capabilities to change the world and the most vulnerable to face pain.

"LL, Could you stop this charade. We have other things to do." She looked around to see VV, the childish boy walk in and smile by his brother's side. That boy, rage boiled in stomach at the sight of him. She ignored the hatred and continued to distracted the ruthless brothers.

"How sick, You really think you can trick the prime minister Kururugi that you are here for a political peace treaty. Everyone know that you plan to go to war with this country soon."

"In a year of two, but for now we're focusing on the sword."

'The Sword of Akasha? Ha, never will you achieve that if you don't own Japan."

"Japan is in the prime minister's hand, he won't turn it over. So I will use war as my method."

"I'll assure that he will have no choice to turn it over to you, very soon." LL thought back the little curly hair boy, tears streaming down his face as she held him, his emerald green eyes filled with pain as she start to sing a curse, little geass sigil glowing from the back of his neck.

"What do you mean LL?" Charles didn't understand her quick 180 degree turn tactic. He would never understand.

"Well I could help you with all this if you didn't betray me."

"It was you who choose to leave."

"Your brother stole my host's code!" LL shouted. Her shouting scared the princess again. The girl's fear sprung into LL's body, the wave of emotion and memories took over her. LL saw Nunnally's life flashed through her red eyes. This confirmed everything.

Nunnally, was in fact the vessel of love and hatred.

And LL was running out of time.

The Japanese's body that she controlled, fell beneath her. Her sword clattered against the ground, fortunately not injuring the Princess. Nunnally ran backwards, almost tripping down the stone steps. LL quickly grabbed the girl's elbow and pulled her forward. Nunnally could not risk damaging her own body. The princess screamed, slapping LL, in hopes of getting rid of her captor. LL barely had any strength left in her. She was already on her knees, she felt the blood dribble down her chin. "Nunnally, Listen to me. I need you to stay strong. You need to stay strong because forces will be after you. You must not succumb to death, you must not allow chaos to rule your life. Remember Chaos and Death are your enemies, no matter how close they are to you."

The six year old stared at her in horror and confusion, the words clearly didn't get to her. Nunnally screamed and pushed LL to the ground. She quickly looked to her father, who expressed a face of disappointment. The princess stepped back and ran down the steps to her mother in the field, hoping to forget everything that she experienced.

LL went into a coughing fit, her blood was strewn everywhere, all over her chin and throat, eyes blurred. This is it of this body, the pathetic nanny couldn't handle it. LL glance over at any possible host, but she was so weak. _Where can I go?_

CC gently walked in confused of the commotion, a blank face showing no emotion. Oh gods, that's child is here? LL then took a moment to realize, How sweetly simple.

"What is taking so long?" CC asked. LL could tell that CC was not comfortable with opening a gateway that did not exactly lead to the sword of akasha. Of course, only CC and LL knew what was behind that door.

Charles ignored CC's comment, he turned to the wall and demanded "LL, It's time for you to listen to me."

"Yes?" She hissed.

"On the day you offered that contract. I have been on track with your plan, in fact, I have chosen to see this out. This new world must come. A better world must arrive, and for that to happen, You have to open this gate."

LL smiled, "Of course, If a new world is needed, a new world shall arrive."

Charles, VV, and CC stared at her. Confused on what side she was truly on. LL crawled over to the gate slowly, weakly. LL needed to have this body last a bit longer. When she finally reached to the wall, she placed her left hand, the very hand felt the deep sensation from Princess Nunnally, on the wall. Her hand fitted perfectly on the mossy old geass sigil. She sighed slowly, still tasting the iron in her mouth. She heard the steps of Charles, VV and CC stepping backwards. They were not exactly ready for what was behind the door.

LL stared straight forward, her red eyes intent at the ancient stone. Her lips whispered slowly,

"Aperite

Brei

Dianyuan

Ora

Allagie

Menehi

Paz

Muerte

Vie

_Chaos_."

Chanting slowly, the language of gods, of geass were being strung together. Bringing the geass on the door to life. Opening the gateway of realms never touched by human souls.

Loud crackle noise were being made from the wall splitting in front of her. In between the large crack, a bright dark red light started to glow, brighter and brighter. The cracking of the wall was becoming so loud, LL hardly could hear her self chanting anymore, Fortunately she was almost done with the opening. The red light emitted all around them, casting them in a deep blood like light.

LL finished the chant, and held her breath. She waited for them. The Chaos and Death. In the eerie silence, LL dropped her hand down from the gate. As if the gate was alive, the crack sucked in the air around her. Only to quickly blow out, thrusting LL across the forest knocking CC down with her.

Charles and VV looked down at them, LL saw how disappointed Charles was. "You were expecting the sword of akasha, weren't you?" She smirked, before puking up blood.

"What did you do?" He growled. But before she could reply. The guards behind them fell back in fear. Charles whirled around to see the red light grow darker and darker. The guards didn't fall back in fear of what they saw. But if fear of what they could feel in the air around them. Charles, VV and CC could feel it as well. The feeling of the coldness of Death, the mess of Chaos, it was the dark despair of hopelessness seeping into their hearts.

Then out of the crack, two huge spheres of dark light flew out. The crack sealed it self, dispersing the blood like light, once the two orbs escaped. The forest returned to it's warm sunlight glow, everything seemed normal, except for the orbs floating in front of them.

The orbs were fizzing around at quick speeds, bumping into each other every other moment. The bluish grey orb would try attack the darker red orb more often. Every time the orbs touched, powerful lightning bolts would casted out from them, almost hitting the humans below them.

The spheres of power increased their battle with such intensity, they orbs were almost indistinguishable from one another. It was reach to such a height, that a loud explosion noise and light was cast from the energy. LL was blinded by the light, that it was while for her to adjust what had happen.

The orbs had disappeared, and two transparent human shaped figures appeared. One female, and one male. They had no faces, no skin tones or details, just two human shaped color lights.

LL stared at them, breathing in slowly, she actually did this, she actually released them. She gasped at her action, a little louder than she wanted. Her gasp alerted the figures of her existence. The female orb screamed a death piercing scream at them with her invisible mouth. The male orb did quite the opposite, he released a deep ground roaring chuckle. The noises of the mysterious beings send fear down everyone's hearts.

_"LL"_ Both of them hissed. LL gripped the ground, waiting for the impact from the dark beings. But it did not come. Instead the grey blue female started to give off seizure like expressions, before swishing out into the air, escaping the forest.

Then the dark red male stepped backward. He exploded into a multitude of little dark red streamers, before he too flew out in parts into the world.

LL release the tension in her body. She did it. She released them.

Charles sputtered in confusion, then forcing himself off the ground. "LL, What the hell did you do?!" He shouted.

LL saw his expression of anger and fear. That look of his gave her relief that what she did was worth it.

"Oh, Charles, I did what you asked me to. I opened the gate."

"What was that? What came out of the gate?" VV demand out of her.

LL smiled again at the pathetic brothers, then fell, losing all strength in her Japanese body. She was dying, fortunately there was a host not too far from her.

"You really want to know what I did?" She asked weakly. Charles and VV glared at her, nodding as well.

"I opened Pandora's door. I released Chaos and Death. I brought you, your new world. Charles." LL started to laugh, this was perfect, everything was perfect. Blood was flowing out of her mouth as she laughed, her eyes were blurring over and her body could no longer function. It was time for the next stage in her dream.

LL grabbed onto CC's wrist, the witch's golden eyes widen in fear and anger. CC did not want LL to do what she was about to. Like the witch had a choice. LL then quickly attacked CC's body, mind, and soul. LL was entering CC's world, consciousness. She was using CC as her new host. Her new temporary body for her new journey.

"LL!" Charles yelled, But it was too late. LL had control of CC's body. LL jumped up, kicking the dead Kururugi Nanny's body aside. LL looked at Charles one last time, cackling in his face.

"You asked for this Charles, You wanted your new world. Ask and You shall receive!" She yelled in CC's voice. Seeing the fear attack the guards, VV and Charles face was pure pleasure. She cackled again, before she quickly ran deep into the forest. Faster than any guard, no one could catch her.

_LL, what are you doing?_ She heard CC's voice ring her head. The witch was still awake.

_'I am creating a new world, a better world._' she responded.

_I'm mean what are you doing right now?_ CC groaned.

LL smiled. _'I'm going to find our hero. My hero who will lead the change to the world I desire.'_

* * *

><p>Writer's note: Hi! This is a new opening, for my fanfic. I took off the chapters that I previously posted, because I'm rebooting the story. Most of the chapters that I already written will just be readjusted. I will post the chapters in Late 2014. So what do you think? Are you confused? Cause I am. :)<p> 


End file.
